


Change of Season

by potentiality_26



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: In the capital, winter was on the way.  Still a bit warm by the standards Julian had grown up with, it had been getting truly cold to Cardassians for a while now.  Evolutionarily speaking, as a species they hadn’t hibernated for millennia, but they did get drowsy, even lazy, this time of year.  It spoke to how used to the climate he had become that when Julian landed he immediately felt a chill and a profound desire to remain indoors until the spring thaw.A homecoming.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	Change of Season

**Author's Note:**

> Old ficlet I found that I never posted. Inspired by [this prompt](https://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/86999143475/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-really-getting) but kind of going in its own direction. Fills my 100fandoms table prompt #6 (home).

Julian spent a day on Deep Space Nine before taking a transport to Cardassia Prime. While on the station, he caught up with some old friends- beyond a couple of Dabo girls and one nurse, only Quark and Kira, now in charge, remained- and then he went back to his temporary quarters, returned the temperature to its original Cardassian settings, and had an early night.

He called it practicality- a simple step to get himself reacclimated before he went home- but if he had ever needed proof that it _was_ home now, he got it when the heat went up and he discovered that he felt better than he had in weeks. 

In the capital, winter was on the way. Still a bit warm by the standards Julian had grown up with, it had been getting truly cold to Cardassians for a while now. Evolutionarily speaking, as a species they hadn’t hibernated for millennia, but they did get drowsy, even lazy, this time of year. It spoke to how used to the climate he had become that when Julian landed he immediately felt a chill and a profound desire to remain indoors until the spring thaw. 

By the time Julian got to the house, it was late. He hadn’t known when he would get back for certain, so he wasn’t surprised to find that the lights were out, and that the heat was on high.

Julian had something to eat, changed into his lightest clothes, and climbed into bed.

“There you are,” Garak said sleepily.

He pressed back until Julian wrapped around him- being a little on the gangly side was good for something after all- in another sign of how much things- and people- could change. It had taken Garak a long time to get used to sleeping with another person, a long time to trust even Julian that far. 

“You aren’t going to a medical conference this close to winter ever again,” Garak muttered. “So damn cold.”

It might have taken Garak a while to get used to sleeping with Julian- but he’d gotten attached to his warmth right away. Julian smiled, though he sometimes wondered if even that small trace of dependence bothered the former spy. 

At the moment it didn’t seem like it did, and that was the best welcome Julian could imagine. 

“Well, it’s good to be missed,” he said softly. He fitted his face to the back of Garak's neck and slept. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [dreamwidth](https://potentiality-26.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
